War and Friendship
by Analucia2442
Summary: Trudy survives her helicopter crash, but the wars still going on so there are many dangers standing in her way of survival. It's better then the summary. Please rate and comment.
1. War

"Trudy! Trudy come in! Trudy!" Jake yells over his intercom from the back of his Toruk. "Rogue one is hit. I'm going down. Sorry Jake." I reply before another missile hits my Samson and it bursts into flames plummeting to the Pandora earth below.

* * *

"Ahh..." I groan as I began to come around. Blinking a few times and looking around the cockpit of my aircraft, I realize that the chopper I was flying so effortlessly through the sky just two minutes ago, was now on the forest floor burning to ashes. I sit there stunned for a few more seconds but then feeling the fire nipping at my flesh I pull myself from the Samson. My lungs are screaming out for fresh air but when I inhale its not Oxygen I get it's Pandora's potent gases. I gasp as I claw the soft soil, pulling myself closer and closer to the burning Samson. I reach up and grab the air pack free from its hook. As I'm securing it to my face I take in a lung full of Oxygen and I try to pull myself to my feet only to feel a shooting pain go up my right lag just before it collapses beneath me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain, but a small whimper slips past my lips. I take a few deep breaths to compose myself. I feel the heat of the Samson burning as I pull myself to the base of a tree, propping my limp my body agents it.

After a few minutes of watching my chopper burn and my painted Tiger melt away. I decide to look over my injures, I figured I'd start with my lags considering it would be the easiest, I look down at my lags seeing that my right lag was broken and on the outside of my left thigh had a large gash almost all the way down to my knee. 'How the Hell did I survive this? A chopper crash of all things...that missile should have blown me to pieces but it didn't.' I think to myself as I run my hand through my heir, I feel a sharp pinch and I cry out as I pull my hand free of my heir only to see that its covered in blood. 'That's nice, just beautiful.' I think as I reach for my intercom, pressing a button so I can speak into it . "Jake, Norm, Neytiri? Anyone?" I wait but there's no reply. "Jake, Norm, anyone?" I try again as I stare down at my hands.

"Well, well, well, look what I found? Trudy Chacon the trader. How's it feel to know you betrayed your own race? That you turn your back on humanity to save some flea bitten savages?" says a males voice from be hind me. "They don't call it going rogue for nothing, you know. So tell me, what's up with this? If you've got something to say to say to me then, why don't you come over here and say that to my face instead of behind my back? What are you a coward? I thought I taught you better then that, Wainfleet." I say his name knowing my old partners voice very well. Out of the corner of my eye I see him slowly starting coming into view. With his gun drawn he stares me down as he circles one side of me stopping just in front of me so he can now see my face and I can now see his. I glare up at him looking him directly in the eyes and he looks right back. "I'm not a coward, I'm following my orders. The same ones you should have followed when you had a chance." He growls. "Well if you ask me killing hundreds of women and children for some stupid rock is Murder. How do you feel knowing your reasonable for the deaths of others?" I ask though gritted teeth as a drop of blood runs from my forehead down the lengths of my face down to my cheek bone but I don't bother to wipe it away. He looks at me and shrugs raising his gun to me "Well then what's one more, huh?" I shrug back feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. "I don't know why don't you ask her?" I point over to a crouched Thanator. "If you ask me it looks like it wants to play." I add. His Face hardens and he shoots a me, missing me by a hair, sending small shards of wood airborne as the bullet buries its self into the trunk of the tree behind me. I look up expecting to see a Wainfleet standing before me but instead I see an angry Thanator in mid pounce falling on him, killing him instantly. A sigh of relief escapes my lips only to be sucked right in as I see the beast growling and ready to attack once more. "Easy." I coo. "I'm not going to hurt you." The Thanator slowly starts to creep up getting closer to me by the second and I'm left sitting there thinking 'Oh, so this is how it ends, great I survive a chopper crash only to be torn to pieces by a wild Pandoran beast. This is great, this is just awesome, man.' I sigh, closing my eyes as I brace myself for the attack.


	2. Friendship

Peaking through my eye lashes I see the Thanator stand up, it cocks it's head as it looks at me. No longer crouched, It takes a few steps forward but I still refuse to let my body relax in the slights bit. The beast proceeds to come closer, stopping just a few inches from my face and nudging my cheek with it's huge nose. I clinch my jaw, to keep from making any unnecessary noise that might scare or anger the beast, I praying silently that the Thanator will just turn around and walk away, but my prayer goes unanswered.

Instead of leaving I feel a thud though the ground. I open my eyes hoping I'll see Jake standing before me with his bow drawn aiming at the beast but that's not the case. Instead I see the Thanator staring at me. We lock eyes and immediately I know I'm in trouble, Jake warned me not do that, "Never look any of the animal in the eye here, you'll live to regret it.. if you live to regret it." I remember his warning clear as day, and what do I do, I ignore him and do it anyways. The beast sits up and stares back at me but I don't flinch, 'Maybe if I don't show fear it wont attack.' I think hopeful. The Thanator breaks eye contact and bends down close to my hand nudging it with its nose. Almost as though it wants to be pet, but I still refuse to move. "Easy girl... or boy.. which ever you are. What do you want, huh?" I ask and the Thanator and it nudges my hand again. "You want to be pet? Is that what you want?" I ask as the beast sits there starring at me and I start thinking to myself and weighing my options as I'm trying to come to a conclusion. 'Oh yeah, I've lost it... I'm talking to a vicious beast that just killed a man right in front of me and I'm think about petting it.. I'm insane.. completely insane!' I shake my head. "Alright big guy.. or girl.. come here." I pat my leg as I speak. The Thanator eyes me curiously and slowly starts to come over to me, laying its huge head down on my lap. I hesitate but then I slowly lay my hand on its head and lightly stroke its head, neck, and shoulders. the beast nuzzles in under the palm of my hand, and begins to make a purring like sound that reminds me of the cats back on earth. It rolls over on its back so I can scratch its chest. I look down at the beast in shock, having a hard time processing what I'm seeing. "You're not all mean. Are you?" I ask as the Thanator rubs it soft head agents my chest and I inhale with a sharp pain going through my chest and I bit down on my lip to calm the pain raging though my body. The beast immediately stops rubbing on me almost as though it knew it was hurting me. I exhale and whisper a thanks to the beast just before reaching for my intercom and turning it on. "Jake, Norm, anyone?" but I get nothing but static. "Well doesn't that just figure, huh?" I pat the Thanator's head. "So what are you a...boy?" I ask as I try to keep myself awake, I look down at the beast "Are you a girl?" I look at the Thanator but all it does is look back at me. "You know your not being very helpful. You look like a girl. I don't know why but you do. Is that what you are?" I roll my eyes at myself and look away from the beast trying to bring myself back to reality, but when I turn back all I see is a big black face, about two inches from mine. "what?" I ask. "Was I right or something?" The Thanator doesn't move, so I carefully put my hand on its face and pushes it back down to my lap. "Ok, so your a girl. I get it." I pat the beast again.

"Well if your going to hang around we should probably find you a good name, huh? This'll be fun... Just don't eat me if I say something wrong." I look back at my Samson that is now in gulfed in black smoke. As I stare at it I feel my eyelids get heavier. They start to close but the Thanator laying next to me lets me know that she doesn't like the idea one bit by pawing my wounded shoulder, given me the "it-serves-you-right-look" as the pain rips through my body. I grab my hurt shoulder and groan. The Thanator immediately jumps back unaware that she had hurt me. She stands there watching me for a few minutes then then wanders off to investigate the remains of my chopper. "Ok so names...how about Samantha, Kiber, Lula, Tarah, Molly, or Maggie?" I look at her but she doesn't seem to be paying any attention "Hmm...ok how about Scooby-Doo?" This gets her attention and she lowers her head and growls "What I didn't mean it. I was just making sure you were actually listening to me." She stops growing and continues to wonder around. "There's.. Leah.. Nallah.. How about that one? Nallah's nice." This gets her to look at me, in almost an approving way and I nod. "Ok, so Nallah it is." slumping agenst the tree I watch Nallah.

I hear a man yelling and the voice becomes more clear as it comes closer "Trudy!" He yells. I then realize the man coming isn't a man it's an Jake's Avatar!


	3. Awake

"Trudy!" Jake yells again and Nallah crouches down and growls. "Shh...its ok" I whisper to her. "Yeah Jake, I'm over here." I yell back as I see him out of the corner of my eye. Jake leaps over some brush and into the clearing before me only to see an angry Thanator growling. "Down girl." I tell the beast, She immanently stops growling and walks over to my side, never taking her eyes of off Jake. "Leave it to you, to destroy some perfectly good bonding time." I say jokingly as I try to laugh but it comes out more like a cough. "Come on Trudy, lets get you out of here." he says as he picks me up and puts me on the back of his Toruk. He takes off, Now safe I let my eyelids slowly slip closed as Jake flies me to the base.

My eyes flutter open nit I'm quickly blinded by the harsh light of the hospital room. I mumble a few cuss words under my breath as I try to roll over, but I quickly regret that I have moved at all. I feel a hand on my good shoulder gently pushing me down on the bed. "Easy Trudy." I turn to look up at the man speaking. "Hey Max.." I say. "What's the damage?" He looks at me for a few seconds. "Well.." he flips though the stack of papers in his arms pulling out a small 4 page packet. "You have a concussion, a right broken leg, a large gash in your left thigh, you have a broken left arm, a bullet hole in your left shoulder, and a few cuts from shattered glass, hear and there. Fortunately your burns weren't to terribly burn most of them have already healed and the ones that haven't are close to being that way." My mouth falls open. "What do you mean they've already healed? How long was I out?" I ask. "14 days." is all he replies as he restacks his papers and I flinch away from the sound. "Hey Max, I got a killer headache.. You got anything for the pain?" He nods, "Yeah, all get you something. By the way you have someone that what's to see you." He smiles and leaves the room.

The door doesn't even have a chance to close before Jake steps in and walks over to the side of my bed and looks down at me.

"Hey Trudy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a Simi truck. I think it backed over be a few times as well." I chuckle.

"Yeah you look like hell." He replies.

"Thanks that's very nice of you to say." I roll my eyes at him. "So how are things out there?"

"Well it would be a lot more peaceful around here if we didn't have an angry Thanator always trying to break in. Its made its self at home in the hanger but I doubt it will settle for anything other then being at your side." he says flatly.

"Yeah and I don't have the weird Nav'i ponytail thing. So ha. Take that." I laugh and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah well..." he struggles.

"What you don't have a come back for me now do ya?" I tease.

"My Taruk is much faster..." says childishly.

"My Samson will beat your bird any day of the week." I counter.

He shrugs knowing I'm right. "So how did you and your Thanator meet? I'm surprised it didn't eat you."

"Yeah me too." I chuckle, still shocked that she didn't. "My old partner Wainfleet, he just come out of no where, when he saw me he tried to kill me but the Thanator got him first. She stayed with me well I was waiting for you." I smile. "Her names Nallah."

"Nallah? You named it?" He looks at me shocked.

"Well yeah, I had to call her something. She wasn't very fond of Scooby-doo." I laugh.

He shakes his hand. "Scooby what?"

"It was an old TV show."

"Look Trudy I don't know what you were thinking but your not Nav'i you can't bond with animals the way we can. That Thanator is not a pet its a disaster waiting to happen. Don't you understand that, that thing can and will kill you?!" he tells me.

"You know what Jake you just need to get over yourself, don't put boundaries on things you don't understand. You and your people force a bond with your animals, I believe there's a bond, a reason why she protected me and stayed with me. If she was just doing her job then why did she follow me back here? You think about that Jake." I snap at him.

Max comes in with two cups, one with pills and the other is a cup of water I'm guessing. "Hear you are Trudy. This should help." he smiles and hands me the two cups. "Thanks Max." I smile before I take the medication. Jake stands up. "I'll let you get your rest Trudy." he says as he presses his lips into a fine line before leaving the room, Max quickly follows behind him shutting the lights off as he leaves. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Dr Chop-shop

I woke up late the next day and I'm greeted my a very cheery Max, "Good afternoon." he almost sings. "Today we are going to change those bandages of yours, see how your healing up." I give him a dirty look. "Of course, only a doctor would be so happy about something like that." he chuckles and comes over to the other side of the bed to start unwrapping my thigh. "Any last words?" he says jokingly. "Yeah, everytime you hurt me I get to hurt you back." He smiles at the comment and begins to unwrap my thigh. I wince when he finally takes off the last layer of bandage from my thigh and I can see that the gash is bright red with inflammation and infection. "That cant be good." I mumble under my breath barely audible to even my own ears.

Max sighs "Trudy, if the infection doesn't get any better we're going to have to amputate your lag." he says with out looking up at me but I keep my eyes on him.

"Like hell your going to saw off my lag." I sit up so I can look at the infection so I can see how bad it is. As I'm sitting up I can feel the pain shooting through my body but I ignore it.

"Trudy lay down! Now!" Max yells at me.

"No, I need to see how bad it is." I tell him stubbornly. I peer into the gash seeing that my skin has formed bubbles around the infection in an attempt to contain it. I sigh knowing its going to hurt when "I" clean it. "Hand me the scalpel." I say.

"Why?" he asked almost wearily.

"Because I need to clean my lag, something you seemed to have forgotten to do before wrapping my wound." I snap angrily and he hands the tool to me. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I know its going to hurt and I'm mad I have to fix it myself. I hand him the Peroxide bottle. "Be ready to pore this into it. After I cut it open. Okay?" I ask a bit nicer this time and he nods in response. I grit my teeth knowing this is going to hurt like hell but I keep reminding myself that it has to be done. I put the scalpel in my wound and carefully cut the fist bubble and I see puss flow from it. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming out because the pains so great but I quickly cut the last of the of the skin open and throw the scalpel down on the tray next to me and take a deep breath, I had no idea that I was holing my breath but, I wish had held it longer. I cry out in pain but thankfully Max ignores me and pores the Peroxide on wound anyways, and I cry out again. Jake burst through doors in a half walk, half runs to the side of my bed.

"Max I told you to be careful!" He says worriedly as he grabs my shoulder.

I'm fine, Jake. I cut it open, I knew it would hurt but it had to be done. The infection was really bad." I say breathlessly. Jake looks as though he's been slapped across the face as he looks from me to Max then back at me.

"You did it?" he asks in shock.

"Yeah, I gave Dr. Chop-shop here 15 days to clean the wound properly and he didn't he liked the idea of sawing my lag off. So I fixed it. I wanted to keep my lag for God's sake! Jake get your hand off of me. I'm still mad at you." I finish speaking and I see a smile play across his lips and I point at him. "No Jake, its not funny. I don't care if your my friend , don't you dare smile." And he grins at me. "I'm going to kick your sorry blue butt." I warn and he laughs.

"Ah, come on Trudy its not like you could reach it even if you wanted to." he says still grinning.

"I think your under estimating me Jake. I'll get Neytiri help. You know us girls got to stick together." I smirk.

"That's not far and you know it." Jake tells me with a laugh as he pats my shoulder and leaves the room.

Max finishes raping my thigh and he moves up to my shoulder, unwrapping it as gently as possible. I bit down as hard as I can on the inside of my lip to keep from screaming out or making any unnecessary comments. "This ones not to bad, by the end of the week it should be healed up enough for us to take of your wrap. The cast on your arm will be coming off as well, in a week maybe just a little more, it should be healed up nicely. Just don't think that you can start lifting weights right after the cast comes off. You hear me?" He says sternly almost as though he's scolding a child. "Yes sir." I say and I salute him. He lets out a small chuckle as he finishes wrapping my shoulder and gives it a small pat. "Ow." I say with a bit of a snap. "Oh sorry Trudy." he says as he removes his hand and begins to clean the cuts on my face and I push his hand away. "I can do it myself but thanks Max." I offer him a quick smile. "Can you just hand me the mirror so I can see what I'm doing?" I ask and he nods, handing me the things I need and looks at me. "You know that name, "Dr. Chop-shop is going to stick right?" he says and I smirk back at him. "Of course, I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it would." I laugh and he smiles, shaking his head. "It's nice to have you back, Trudy."

I pick up the mirror and look into it. My face hasn't changed much with the exception of a few cut here and there and a small gash that's stitched closed on my forehead, just above my left eye brow. I lightly dab my cuts with a cotton ball cleaning it with alcohol. After cleaning all my cuts I lay down the mirror and look at Max. "Done?" he asks and I nod. "I think I'm going to rest up for a while. I'm exhausted." I smile and Max nods and turns off the lights as he leaves the room. I lay back and close my eyes letting sleep come upon me once more.


	5. Neytiri

The next week passes by pretty quickly, lucky for me Max didn't decide to chop off my leg and I few visits from Jack, here and there, but nothing to incredibly special. Today I'm suppose to be getting my casts off but I haven't seen Max all morning, but I shrug it off and continue you reading my book.

After about a half hour I hear the doors flick open and I look up to see Neytiri enter the room. I imminently put my book down, "Hey, what brings you here?"

"How are you Trudy?" she says with a small smile as she walks ver to the side of my bed and sits down a chair far to small for her.

"I'm good. I'm healing." I rely. "How is the world out side of these walls?"

"It's more peaceful then it was." she says matter-a-factly.

I nod. "Yeah I can imagine."

"So Jake Told me that you had made a bond with a Thanator... How does one of your kind do such a thing?" She asks curiously.

I shrug. " I don't really know she just came to my aided and never left. In fact from what I've heard she's living in the Hanger with both of my Samsons."

She gives me a huge grin. "You Trudy Charcon, you must be have a very pure soul, a strong soul, for an animal such as a Thanator to chose you. You are the first of any of our kind that this has happen to. You will surely be given a name for this. You will forever be now in our history as will your partner."

I look at her dumbly as I try to understand what she just said. " Wow.. I was expecting you to be pretty upset... Kinda like Jake. what do you mean by partner?"

Neytiri laughs. "Jake is ignorant, ignorant like a child. He maybe one of us but he does not know all of our ways. There is still much for him to learn and your Thanator is your partner. You have sealed a bond with her. So there for she will forever remain loyal to you, and only you. Have you chosen a name for your partner?"

"Yeah, Her name's Nallah. We seemed to agree on that one."

"That is a beautiful name." she smiles.

"But anyways I wish you the best of luck with Jake. Hopefully you'll have better luck teaching him then Norm did." I smirk. "By the way where has he been? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's back at the village he found a Nav'i women he likes but he is much to clumsy for her to take any interest in him right now." She tells me.

"Ah... So he's trying to get her attention." I say.

"Yes. Her attention I mean." she says with a smile. "When will they be taking off your... uhm..." she struggles.

"Cast?" I guess as I point to my arm.

"Yes. Your cast. I'm sorry my English its not to good." she admits.

"Hey, No worries. I can understand you just fine." I give her a reassuring smile and she smiles back.

Max comes in walking into the room just a few seconds after Neytiri and I exchange smiles. He comes over and unwraps my thigh with out saying a word to me. "Well hey to you too, Max." I say sarcastically which makes Neytiri laugh. He looks at her then gives me one of the meanest looks I've ever seen. "What?" I ask but he doesn't reply to me he just continues unwrapping my thigh. "What?" I ask again looking from him to Neytiri then back at him. "Everyone is calling me Dr. Chop-shop now." he grumbles at me and both Neytiri and I laugh. "So?" She asks still smiling. "I don't like it." he complains as he pulls off the last of the bandage. "Your lag looks so much better then it did, that's for sure." he tells me as I see a bit of a satisfied smile on his face as he cleans it and finishes wrapping it.

"Are you ready to get that cast off?" he asks.

"Hell yeah! Leys get it off!" I exclaim giving both Max and Neytiri a huge grin. He slowly walks over to the other side of the bed and begins taking it off. Jake decides to join us and Neytiri watches ever little move Max makes, reputedly ask him questions about the cast, how to get it on, why does it stay on, how would you remove it... well Jake sits quiet. I personally I really don't care I just want it off.

A few minutes later the cast has been removed and my arm is free of its grasp. "Oh thank God!" I mutter as I movie my hand and wrist. It still hurts but the pain is no where near as bad as it felt in the beginning, at least now I can move it and maybe I can use those crutches. "Thanks Max." I say with a smile as I get up and push the wheel chair out of the way trying to make my way to the crutches. "There is no way in hell I was going to give Jake another chance to call me "Hotrod", nuhuh. That's what I use to call him.' I think to myself. I'm just two feet from them but then Jake grabs me and in the wheel chair. I look up at him almost as though I'm a child he just put in time out which makes him laugh.

"Aww... Come on Hotrod its not that bad you can pick up some pretty good speed some times." he says and I give him a glare.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"You use to call me that." he reminds me.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Neytiri adds.

"Oh just stop it you two." I say.

I start to roll out the door and into the hall but before I can get any farther Neytiri grabs the back of my wheel chair. "Where do you think your going?"

"Outside." say simply.

Jake peeks out the door and comes up beside Neytiri. "What's going on?" he asks confused.

"She wants to go outside." Neytiri tells him.

"Why?" he asks her but I reply instead.

"I'm going to go see Nallah. Now let go of the chair." I say frustrated.

"Haha...Yeah I don't think so. Its to dangerous." Jake laughs as though he thought I was joking. I glare up at him. "She saved my life, Jake. And I am going to go see her." I say bluntly and he looks at me socked.

"No." he tells me.

"Yes." I reply.

Neytiri looks at me then at Jake, almost as though she knew there was going to be a yes, no battle. She steps forward between us. "Jake just take her out there. The beast wont hurt her." she tells him.

"And how do you know that?" he ask her snippily.

"I know because they have a bond."

"Oh great, not you too." he huffs. "You know what if you two want to go out there then so be it but I'm going with you."


	6. Together Again and Forever

Neytiri grins at him and lets go of my wheel chair. "Thanks Jake." I say and he rolls his eyes as we start heading to the hanger. I roll down the next hall and I stop at a pair of metal doors that lead to the hanger. Jake opens the door and I roll into the little room. I grab an air converter pack and put it on. Jake yet again opens the next door and I roll myself into the hanger. Looking around I dint see any trace of Nallah just the to Samsons I saved for myself incase something happened to the one I was flying. "Where is she?" I ask but its mostly to myself.

"She's normally asleep in one of your choppers." Jake reports.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me!" I look closer and I see a dark shape laying in my Samson on the far right. I roll closer and I can feel that she's watching me. "Nallah?" I whisper to her. She imminently stands up and shakes. She jumps from the Samson. "Come here, girl." I say as I pat my leg like I did the day of the crash. She slowly walks around me as she inspects every inch of my wheel chair. She looks from me to the chair and then back at me with the most puzzled look I've ever seen out of an animal, which makes me laugh. "Just come here." I tell her as I pat my leg again. She slowly comes over and lays her head on my lap, looking up at me she nudges my hand with her nose. I move my hand to her head and lightly stroke her. "I knew you would remember me." I smile.

"I told you Jake. The bond was made between them." Neytiri says to Jake as she flicks his ear.

"I know." he nods as he replies to her then he looks at me. "well you two seem happy is there anything I can get you?"

"No... well yeah.. paint for the Samson would be nice." I smile.

He laughs "I though you said that. There's some by the chopper I put it there well your Thanator was sleeping yesterday. I knew you would try to come out here after your cast was removed."

"Thanks Jake." I smirk. I watch them go back inside before I wheel myself around the Samson, Nallah jumps thought the openings on the chopper landing just in front of me. "Show off." I say as I look down only to see a can of white paint spilled all over the ground. "Did you do this?" I ask the huge beast as I look down at her paws that are covered in white. "Yeah you did." I say answering my own question. "come here." I tell her and she walks up to me. I reach down grabbing her big wet paw, but she didn't try to pull away so pressing it to the side of the chopper so it will leave a paw print. Then I let her have her paw back and I wet my hand with wet pant and press it to the cool metal leaving my hand print next to Nallah's paw print. I smile to myself. "Now I will always remember you." I say to her as I wipe my hand on a rag and pet her as I give our prints one last look before I pick up my brush and continue painting my Samson.

THE END.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to rate, favorite, and comment. ;) **


End file.
